Playing Hooky
by M S Shipper
Summary: Scully is being convinced to take the day off work. Just a short story, romantic fluff, that would never happen on the show, but who cares, it’s fanfic after all.


Title: 

Title: Playing Hooky 

Author: M & S Shipper

Rating: R (sexual situations)

Genera: Romance

Summary: Scully is being convinced to take the day off work. Just a short story, romantic fluff, that would never happen on the show, but who cares, it's fanfic after all. 

Spoilers: The entire story so far – right up to the end of season 8.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't claim to. Any remotely interesting characters remain the property of Chris Carter, 1013 and fox.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Just ten more minutes." I say to myself, in a tone of authority not to be questioned. It seems crazy that even though I've had a full nights sleep, the first in a very long time, I still crave more. My eyes begin to droop as I snuggle further into the plush comforter. Work and babies are soon forgotten as the delicious feeling of sleep drifts over me once again.

In what feels like less than a minute, the shrill chirp of my alarm clock rips me back into consciousness. My arm thumps blindly on the table trying in a desperate attempt to find that ever-elusive button. 

"Damn it all!" I mumble, finally hitting my mark, whilst fighting irritably with the quilt to release me. The commotion disturbs the sleeping figure beside me, whom I momentarily hate, for not having to get up like I do. It is then I remember it was he who allowed me to sleep through the night completely, and my feelings turn to warmth for the man who is my partner now in so many ways, sharing the joy and the pain of my life, unwavering in his support.

I try to get up once more and realise it is not only the quilt keeping me in place but an arm which, unbeknownst to me, has snaked it's way around my waist. Looking down in assessment, I notice his eyes are still closed, but his breathing has lost that gentle rhythm. He is not asleep. Even so, I don't want to disturb him, so I stealthfully try and slide out from under his grasp. 

Just as I'm about to stand up completely, I find myself being pulled backwards again, firmly against his chest, into his waiting arms. 

"Mulder!" I squeal, squirming ineffectually in his grasp and feigning irritability. He instantly hears the amusement in my tone and continues to hold me against him. The amusement is mostly due to the solid length I can feel being pressed against my lower back. Maybe it would be fun to just. . . .

"Not this morning, I'm already late, Mulder. Let me go!" I've adopted my no-nonsense Scully tone and it has no effect at all on my overly amorous partner.

"Call in sick." He breathes into my ear, his breath warm and ticklish. I'm not sure if he realises he's doing it or not, but I feel his hand start to stroke and circle my belly. The combined effect of which instantly leaves me breathless.

"I can't." I say, with more conviction than I feel. "I've taken too much time off already this year with William."

"But I need you as well. Sometimes more than he does." He says in his puppy dog voice, before biting down gently on my shoulder, then making slow circles with his tongue. "Take the day off.It will make up for the eight years we hardly ever took holidays."

I open my mouth to respond but am quickly silenced as his hand travels lower down my abdomen and slides between my legs. 

"Mulder. . " I begin but soon loose my train of thought as he starts to stroke me back and forth.

"Look, I'll make it easy, I'll even dial for you." He reaches past me with his other arm, taking the cordless phone in hand. I marvel at his ability to dial and continue stroking me at the same time.

"Oh god. . ." I can feel the knot in my stomach tightening as he builds the pressure within. "I can't talk to anyone at the. ."

But it's too late, he's put the receiver against my ear and I can hear the phone ringing. My heart is hammering in my chest, breath catching in my throat.

"Mulder!" My voice is foreign to my ears. Quite a few decibels lower and extremely out of breath.

The only response I get is a low chuckle, which he tries to block against my back. It may have worked too, if I hadn't felt his ribs moving up and down with laughter.

"Assistant Director Skinners Office." I hear the singsong voice of Skinners secretary down the line and try to concentrate on sounding professional.

"Yes it's agent Scully here I need to speak to the assistant dirEctor." Everything was going ok, well not to bad anyway, until Mulder pressed down while I was trying to say 'director'. In the end the strangled word had sounded as though it came from a young boy, still struggling with puberty.

"Sure Agent Scully just hold on a moment." She said, and if I wasn't mistaken, finished with a bit of a chuckle. God if she could tell what was going on how the hell was I going to pull a fast one on the AD!

"I'm going to get you for this, Mulder." The hold music was playing, so I had a moment to talk.

"I'm counting on it." He said, rolling me backwards, and kissing me swiftly and thoroughly. His playful nature was infectious and I couldn't help but respond, taking his lips between my teeth and biting down gently. He was becoming more intense and I began to lose myself in the moment until an angry voice brought me back.

"If this is a prank." Damn how long had he been talking?

"Sir, it's agent Scully here." I said trying desperately to recover my breath, as I felt Mulders lips move down my throat. I was lying on my back now, partially covered with his body, as he continued to bring me closer to the edge I was trying so hard not to fall over. 

"What can I do for you Agent?" He said without any expression in his voice at all.

"Um. . ." I said biting down on my lip to keep from crying out. Mulders finger had slid all the way inside with one push and he was staring at me with lust filled eyes. "I won't be in today, I've got a stomach bug."

There! I'd managed to get it out. Thank god! 

"That's a shame, I hope you feel better. Do you think you'll you be in tomorrow?"

I squeezed my eyes together as he began moving his fingers in and out. The feeling was overwhelming. The more I tried to hide my reaction, the more intense it felt.

"Oh, god yes. . " I breathed running one hand through Mulders hair.

"Scully? Are you alright?" Skinners voice was full of concern.

"Y Y Yes. . " I stuttered. " But I have to go, I'm gonna be sick."

"Ok, Take care. Say hi to Mulder for me."

I was only just able to turn the phone off before it slipped from my fingers. Only faintly did I hear it fall to the ground, somewhere far in the distance, as I came the hardest and for the longest time ever.

"There we go, that wasn't so hard was it?" Mulder said grinning like an idiot. I would have answered him if I could of. As it was I was having enough trouble breathing, let alone speaking. As I began to come back to myself, I felt him lower his entire torso over me. His eyes were dark, and hair tousled from sleep. 

"God you're beautiful like this. I want you so much." Just as he finished his sentence I heard the familiar sound of William crying from the other side of the room.

"Damn it Scully." He said as I rolled out from beneath him

"Sorry duty calls, and this one I can't call in sick for. You'll just have to amuse yourself over there."

"But Scuuullllyyy." He'd adopted that whiny tone again.

"Don't worry, we've got all day to keep ourselves amused." I said, raising one eyebrow slightly. His eyes lit up at my rare use of innuendo.

It was going to be a great day to be sick.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The End

Thanks for reading. Please give some feedback


End file.
